Ellinielle Serathei Iridin
Username: Ellinielle Serathei Iridin Email: anthonyj.dagostino@gmail.com Physical Description: Ellinielle is olive-skinned. She has narrow, brilliant blue eyes, and long, red-brown hair, which is naturally wavy. She is fit, and weighs about 150 pounds. She has a natural smile to her lips, which is there most of the time, but when she is angry, the smile disappears completely. She has rosy cheeks, and her skin is smooth. She is considered fairly pretty, but definitely not uncommonly beautiful. Place of birth: Ebou Dar, Altara Age: 18 Character History: Ellinielle was born in Ebou Dar to Orabin and Fenillei Iridin. Her mother, Fenillei, was an inkeeper of a run-down inn called The Fanciful Prince. Her father worked at the docks in the Rahad. She had one older brother. Her family lived at her mother\'s inn in the Rahad, and were extremely poor. When she was 13 years old her mother became very ill because of starvation. 2 years later, she passed away, and her family lost the inn due to bankruptcy. Her father wasn\'t making enough money working at the docks, so he decided to try and find a new job. Unfortunately, there was no work to be done in Ebou Dar for a poor beggar, so they decided to leave Ebou Dar behind. They travelled to Lugard, where they thought they could settle down and make a new beginning. Ellenielle\'s father had a tough time finding a job, and when he did, it barely paid better than his old one. It was a start. Unfortunately, her brother didn\'t see it so. He murdered a merchant walking down a street to rob him, and was later sentenced to be hanged. The day before the hanging, her father decided to try and break him out of custody. Unfortunately, he was caught, and when he tried to escape, they sentenced him to a hanging also. Ellenielle was alone, her brother and father and mother gone. She was put into the care of a well-off merchant and his wife who were looking for a child. They treated her badly, and Ellenielle decided to run away, looking for a new life somewhere else. Ellenielle travelled to Caemlyn, where she worked as a serving girl in various inns, temporarily renting out rooms she could live in while working there. After a few weeks she realized this was not the style of life she wanted. So she packed up and headed to Cairhien. There, she discovered she had a talent for dress-making. She was finally making a steady living. In Cairhien, she met a man, 21 years old, named Aralor, who was the son of a rich merchant. They fell in love, and married. A year went by, and she was finally happy with her life. Then, her husband got caught up in Daes Dae\'mar and was murdered in his sleep by an assassin. Ellenielle was so distrought because of all the bad things that had happened in her life so far. Now almost 18 years old, and wishing to be rid of her husband\'s memory, she left behind everything in Cairhien and traveled north and west along the Tar Valon Road. She followed it and found herself in the great city of the Aes Sedai. Using the gold she had brought from Cairhien, she bought a little house and resumed her work as a seamstress. While in Tar Valon, Ellenielle being surrounded by them, the Aes Sedai quickly discovered that she could channel Saidar. Category:White Tower Bios